


Dans les Bras d'un Démon

by bleuberry



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Biting, Body Horror, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuberry/pseuds/bleuberry
Summary: After the failed Apocalypse, Crowley and Aziraphale are living together peacefully. Until, old enemies return again to exact revenge a second time.Or, Crowley is drugged witha demonic enhancer and feelings are confessed. But, first a chase.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Thank you so much for reading! As always, I DO NOT own any of the characters. This is just for fun. 
> 
> I've been working on this story since September, but the first chapter is finally ready just in time for Halloween. 
> 
> Comments are welcomed and please feel free to let me know if something needs to be fixed.  
> Enjoy and Happy Halloween!

They were walking side by side on the busy sidewalk. People paid them no mind as the pair made their way to the angel's bookshop. Crowley wanted to talk to him, telling him so the day before with a pensive stare and a poorly hidden sigh of relief when Aziraphale had accepted. The day was a bit gloomy, a bit humid. 

_ What weird weather _ thought Aziraphale, trying to distract himself from all the possibilities running through his head. Crowley shot him a nonchalant smile when their hands accidentally touched. Aziraphale turned away looking around for something to distract him from his racing heart.

He slid his eyes over the surprisingly empty stores as he walked.  _ Oh look _ , he thought _ , a new café _ . In front of the quaint little shop, was a group of birds eating the crumbs that happened onto the floor.  _ I know that bird _ ,  _ it's a crow. Crow. Crows. Crowley _ . What  _ did  _ Crowley want to talk about? Aziraphale began to think about the demon beside him, the redhead oblivious to the inner turmoil the  _ talk  _ was plaguing his mind with. He wrung his fingers in an attempt to soothe himself.

  
  


It was exactly one month to the day since the failed Apocalypse and Aziraphale and Crowley had spent every day together since. Crowley spent the night at the angel's bookshop almost every day, only leaving to check on his plants every once in a while. And just like that, they had fallen into a casual routine. Although, it was a bit disappointing in the angel's opinion. He had hoped a development would be made in his and Crowley's relationship, however, the demon maintained the same distance they had established since the beginning of their arrangement. 

Even now if their shoulders brushed when walking down the street or fingers touched when passing wine between each other Crowley would quickly recoil, face flashing red and eyes wandering behind the lens of his sunglasses. 

Aziraphale sighed to himself. Perhaps he had assumed wrong when Crowley saved his books from the church. And when he had let him stay the night when his bookshop was destroyed. Or when he had dined with him at the Ritz and tackled him in a hug when they had returned to the bookshop. After all, they had just been good friends but he had hoped that maybe something would change that. Finally letting go of his reddened hands, irritated by the abuse, he put those thoughts away as he and Crowley maneuvered through the last block to his bookshop, The rambunctious streets of Soho, always filled with chaotic chatter and noise were completely quiet.

The demon furrowed his eyebrows, obviously taking notice of the unusual occurrence as well. A pit of dread began to fill Aziraphale's stomach as a chill made its way down his spine. He looked up to the cloudy sky, eyes grimacing as he spotted the beginnings of a thunder cloud. 

He had always hated thunder. Not the thunder itself, just what accompanied it. It reminded him of a certain … being. A bolt of lightning struck a nearby building and Aziraphale jumped, bumping into a surprised Crowley. It sent sparks flying through the air and spraying down onto the concrete. He turned his nose up to the air, lungs forcefully stuffed with the clinical scent of heaven. Oh no. 

Gabriel.

Before he could open his mouth to warn the demon, who was already tense and turning toward him, a mind-numbing pain resounded through his head. 

The last thing he saw was the blurry face of his ex-boss, holding an unnecessarily large hammer, and the spitfire of a lord, Beelzebub, before promptly passing out.

Aziraphale!

Crowley woke with a start. Head pounding and wrists shackled. To his right lay Aziraphale very much unconscious with a sizable welt forming in his forehead. He was face down in an uncomfortable bow; his hands were tied behind his back with angelic rope. The angel looked relatively unharmed _,_ not counting the bump on his head. _Angels,_ Crowley's mind supplied unhelpfully. He flicked his tongue out quickly regretting it as his mouth filled with the taste of sulphur and rotting flesh. _And demons._ Rage and fear began to take hold as he struggled against the chains. His eyes burned, face bare in the afternoon sun. 

This was not how today was supposed to go.

He had planned the whole thing. Take the angel out on a walk, come home and drink some wine (A ridiculously priced 1952 Chateau Lynch-Bages, mind you) and finally tell the angel just exactly how he felt. 

His feelings had been  _ 6,000 years _ , give or take, in the making. Hell! He'd nearly fallen head over heels  _ literally _ on that fated day on the wall of Eden. Crowley would be damned (again) if he didn't take the chance now. 

To the demon's credit, he had been making his feelings quite obvious, since the not-Apocalypse. Little touches here and there, compliments sprinkled into his words every so often. He had even gone as far as squeezing him in a snake's embrace when they returned from their meal at the Ritz!

But the everso polite angel would just blush and giggle,  _ My apologies dear boy!  _

Thoughts of the angel usually filled him with emotions any respectable demon would never feel. Not that he was a respectable demon, or even a good one, after all. 

Now looking at the angel only filled him with worry as he remained dead,  _ no _ (don't think like that)  _ stone  _ still.

Crowley tried to inch closer to the prone angel to no avail. Frantically he looked up to observe his surroundings. They were in a forest. No, not in, just in the clearing. He began wracking his brain trying to remember where he'd seen this place before. 

Tadfield! Those bastards brought them back to where it all went to shit. He shook his head, quickly turning back to Aziraphale as he heard the angel let out a pained inhale.

Finally, after a couple of seconds of struggling Aziraphale began to rise. 

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, laughing shakily as his nerves rattled his lungs. He shuffled forward on his knees, angling his body closer to the angel. 

"Aziraphale are you okay!" His eyes were left unhidden, anger, and worry painfully vulnerable without his sunglasses there to conceal his emotions. Lost in the process of being abducted.

The angel blinked a couple of times, obviously still disoriented, before replying slowly."Yes, Crowley, I'm alright my dear."

He sat up suddenly, alert. "Gabriel and Beelzebub, where are they?"

Crowley shook his head in frustration. "I don't know but when I find them I'm going to ki-"

Crowley was suddenly interrupted by a sharp pain stinging the back of his neck. Aziraphale shouted in concern as Gabriel and Beelzebub materialized behind Crowley. In their right hand, Beelzebub held an empty syringe.

There the unorthodox pair stood. Gabriel was obviously trying to hide his grin with little success, but Beelzebub didn't even try to hide their enjoyment.

"So, we finally caught up to the two traitors," Beelzebub said smugly, rolling the horrible needle in their dexterous fingers.

Gabriel stepped forward, hands clasped together in a look of clinical apathy. "It has been a while since we've worked with the opposition," He threw a knowing glance at Beelzebub, "However, we both have to make an example of traitors."

Crowley squinted his eyes in confusion. They couldn't have found out about the switch, so why were they here? From the corner of his eye, he saw Aziraphale tense up.

As if reading his mind, Beelzebub spoke, mouth turning up into form a smug line. "Technically you two are out of the woods in Hell and Heaven's book," They threw a sharp glare at the prone pair. "But we couldn't let you get away with making us look like foolzz." 

Just as Crowley was about to say something along the lines of  _ fuck you _ , he began to feel a splitting pain creep its way into his head, bouncing around the walls of his skull. He let out a pained groan and touched his neck where he was injected.

Aziraphale shot him a worried glance as he heard Crowley groan, but kept his eyes otherwise trained on the still pair.

Beelzebub stepped closer to Crowley, close enough to whisper a condescending buzz into his ear. "You know the punishment for disobeying orders, don't you Crowley?" They then stepped away taking their place next to Gabriel who looked way too happy at the moment.

Dread spread through Crowley's chest like poison, eyes widening as a shiver shook his body. 

_ Demon's Venom. _

"Crowley?" Aziraphale called, "are you alright?" He began to shuffle a bit closer but was interrupted by a deep growl. Fear gripped his mind as he tried to think of what was happening to his friend. 

The archangel and demon lord, momentarily forgotten gave one final cruel sneer at the pair. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the shackles that restrained them dissolved, Crowley immediately dug his fingers into the leafy soil for stability as his skin prickled with emerging scales. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"How we would love to stay to  _ view the show _ , but we really must be going. You only have to wait 'till sundown anyway. Do try not to make a mess now." With a flash of lightning and a burst of fire, they were gone.

Aziraphale quickly turned to Crowley now that they were gone, ready to assess the situation. Slowly making the move to stand he attempted to go to his friend when a horrible  _ hiss  _ crackled its way through Crowley's lips, fangs slipping against terse lips.

_ "Sstop moving!" _

Aziraphale froze. Body stilling at the force of his command. He was completely lost on what to do or what was happening. Before he could try to ask Crowley exactly that, a horrible look of desperation marred the demon's features. Crowley jumped to his feet and put as much distance between them as possible. He looked at the sun which was already bleeding into a jarring blend of red and orange. 

His eyes looked wild, fully blown, and dark like voids. His breaths came out in choked, harsh pants, and talons began to grow in place of slender fingers. They didn't have much time.

Crowley licked his lips, eyes shifting from side to side and forked tongue tasting the air. " _ Assszziraphale _ ," the z sound dissolving into an aborted hiss, "you have to go!"

He had to hold his breath to stop himself from tasting the scent of his friend, savoring his flesh. His mouth watered.

Immediately Aziraphale furrowed his brows, mouth twisting into a frown. "Crowley, you're obviously in distress. I couldn't possibly leave you now." The angel tried again to move closer to his companion. Now set on helping him.

"Please angel, it's demon's venom, you know what that does."

As the words left his mouth Aziraphale stopped dead in his tracks, paralyzed by fearful realization.  _ Damn it _ . There  _ was _ nothing he could do. 

It was a cocktail of nefarious magic, created in the beginning when new demons had trouble adhering to Satan's hellish will. He had only heard of the aftermath of anyone unfortunate enough to be in the path of any demon with this concoction coursing through their veins. A drop would be enough to make a demon desperate to fulfill their ungodly urges. 

He recalled the time before Eden when Sandalphon had faced a pack of demons dripping with the nasty substance. That day the powerful smiter had been bested, completely shaken when he returned to heaven. It took a full year before he stopped startling at every movement.

Aziraphale instinctively leaned back, body braced for attack.

Crowley dropped to his knees in a panting heap as his spine made a sickening  _ snap _ . His wings erupted from his back for a second, a deep tar-black replacing the usual kaleidoscope sheen of Crowley's black wings, before quickly being replaced with more rows of obsidian scales.

Aziraphale now fearing for his life in earnest quickly got to his feet a new sense of purpose renewing the adrenaline in his veins. 

Crowley's eyes tracked his movements like a predator as Aziraphale moved a few steps back.

"Stay back Crowley," Aziraphale said, conjuring up every ounce of self-control to stop his voice from shaking. 

If the urge to chase Aziraphale down and pin him hard hadn't been clouding up his thoughts he would have been hurt by the fear lacing his voice.

The last light of the sun abandoned the pair as night began to set in. It was too late.

With the last edges of sanity Crowley gained the strength to miracle a rope around himself, tightly binding him to the tree nearby.

With a voice like a crackling fire, he looked up at Aziraphale, eyes rings of gold on burning charcoal. 

" _ Run." _

Aziraphale's blue eyes were smothered into pinpricks of fear. They widened one last time before he took off running. Not once looking back.

Crowley felt his body jerk in an attempt to chase after the figure of his fleeing angel. His tongue darted out to scent the air in interest. Senses sharpening and blood racing. Oh, _ Aziraphale _ !

The chase had begun.

* * *

Aziraphale took off in the direction of the fence surrounding the forest. He hurriedly willed his legs to run faster, footsteps crunching heavily against the darkened path.

Resorting to using his angelic powers, he made to teleport himself out of the forest, almost crying as nothing happened.

_ Why are _ my powers not working? he thought frantically, brain scattered as he tried to make sense of his jumbled thoughts. A deep throb radiating from his forehead flooded Aziraphale with a miserable epiphany, jump-starting his memory.

**Orientation, First Day of Existence, Heaven**

"Remember," Gabriel's resounding voice echoed along the spacious, white walls of heaven, knocking Aziraphale right out of his amazed stupor. 

It was his first day of existence after all. 

"Should you be struck by a heavenly weapon and injured your powers will be temporarily dampened, if not disabled 'till the wound heals."

The angels next in line to Aziraphale chattered to each other in hushed whispers of shock; Aziraphale gulped nervously, mouth suddenly dry despite its lack of need for moisture in the first place.

Gabriel continued, shushing the flock with the raise of a hand." This was decided by the Almighty herself, to strike down the renegade angels who might betray us," he gave a tight smile, hands clasping behind his back smartly, "As long as you do not behave like a Fallen, you have nothing to worry about." He finished resolutely, no room for question in his tone.

"Enough of that, time for assignments!" Gabriel turned to Aziraphale. He straightened his back and steeled his nerves as Gabriel gave him his first mission. "You, Aziraphale, are to guard the Eastern Gate of Eden."

Aziraphale almost fainted as the archangel thrust a flaming sword into his grasp and sent him down to earth with the wave of a hand.

**Tadfield, Forest, Current Angel Hunt**

Jerking back to his present reality, he focused on solving the problem at hand. Dampened powers activated, he could only hear the sounds of his friend's distant howling. He quickly made a right and then a left, tossing pieces of his belongings on the opposite trail to throw off his pursuer.

Dread seeped into his veins as he tried to outrun the demon. 

_ Yes _ ! He thought excitedly as the fence bordering the village came into view. Just as he was about to move forward he tripped on a root and fell with a resounding thump. 

Now splayed on the ground he looked up in alert blue eyes searching for movement, chest heaving as his heart threatened to beat through his chest.

He closed his eyes, heaving out a sigh. He was safe. There was no sound at all other than his breathing and the occasional rustle of the wind. 

That is until he felt a wicked heat searing into his neck. His eyes snapped open, flinching as he was met with the poisonous stare of Crowley's serpent eyes.

With a clawed grip, he grasped the angel's shaking form, tongue coming out to taste his cheek. Aziraphale felt the hot breath travel down the nape of his neck as he whispered, leaving a trail of cold as it disappeared. 

"Gotcha." 

Crowley snapped his fingers and before Aziraphale could even breathe he was being shoved into the couch of Crowley's darkened Mayfair flat. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!
> 
> I'm hoping to wrap this fic up before the weekend, so you can expect the next chapter very soon.
> 
> It will contain smut, so please be sure to take care if that's not something you like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley finally caught up to Aziraphale. What now? 
> 
> Love confessions and 6,000 years worth of sexual tension ensue.

* * *

The force of his lanky body tumbling into his nearly punched the air out of his lungs. The irony was not lost on Aziraphale. He had been aching to be welcomed here, dropping hints here and there. But they had always been brushed away by Crowley. 

It was always an _"I haven't_ _cleaned"_ or " _your place?"_ However, now he was trapped underneath said demon, trembling in fear. This is where he was to be discorporated. He ceased breathing, attempting desperately to conceal his quivering exhale.

The demon was on top of him. Arms bracketing his head and hips hovering over his body. Crowley leaned forward and gave the angel a deep sniff, eyes closed in bliss. His chest vibrated in approval, sending a shiver down Aziraphale's pinned body. He gave the angel's unbreathing nose a nip.

Knocked from his stupor, Aziraphale quickly tried to scramble away, stopped by a deep growl, and sharp teeth against his throat. He went completely still as the demon ran his nose up and down his neck, a forked tongue sliding across his jaw and down the pale expanse of neck. 

In a last-ditch effort to save himself, Aziraphale grabbed the demon's face, not stopping to comment on the  _ Ngk  _ that fell from his lips. He looked deep into his eyes, shaky blue meeting yellow consumed pools, not an inch of white sclera remaining. "Crowley dear, I'm so sorry for not being able to help you," the demon focused on his voice, clearly interested now at the contact. He watched the angel's face intently, occasionally pressing him down into the sofa when the angel moved away from him too much, "I forgive you for anything that you do. I will always be here for you. I love you. So much." Aziraphale resigned himself to his cruel fate, body braced for the feel of sharp teeth ripping into his neck. 

Crowley let out a whimper that shook the angel's body below, and before Aziraphale could question the response, he was off of the angel in an instant. His bright eyes gleamed with tears as he paced back and forth next to the couch. 

His voice broke as he spoke, visibly strained by the way he was shaking. He looked as though he was fighting to keep his mind clear, fist clenching and unclenching rapidly. Aziraphale stared back dumbly, hands twiddling anxiously as he spoke. "Do you mean it?" Crowley looked at him once again, teary orbs wide as if searching for the truth in the angel's eyes. As Crowley stood there Aziraphale could finally see Crowley's erection straining against the fabric of his tight jeans. Oh.  _ Oh! _

Realization washed over Aziraphale like a cool breeze. They were going to be okay.

"Of course, my love. I meant every word." As the words left his lips his body melted in pure relief. Fang bitten lips quirked up into a face splitting grin. Resolve bloomed over his expression, eyes narrowing and breath quickening and the demon was upon him.

"I love you too, I  _ love you _ . My angel.  _ Mine _ . Tell me that you're mine. Tell me that you want this." Crowley was pressing into him in earnest now. One hand gripped the principality's side as the other one settled into curly locks of pale hair. His erection ghosted over thick thighs as his hips twitched in a restrained rutting motion, lips moving to mouth at Aziraphale's pale wrist.

Emboldened with the knowledge that Crowley wanted to devour him in an entirely different way than he previously assumed, he looked up at the demon spreading his legs and fluttering his eyes. The angel smiled to himself when he felt Crowley's cock jump in interest, nose flaring. "Crowley, I love you too. Since the beginning. I always have, I was always too afraid, but I am not anymore. Please do whatever you need," the angel rocked his hips up to meet the demon's drawing a gasp from his lips, "I desire you too. So, so much. Please take me. I'm yours." He sighed the words out more than spoke them, his blue eyes twinkled with want, hands coming up to stroke the sides of Crowley's scaled face.

Aziraphale wasn't sure how much Crowley comprehended from his confession, going off the glazed over look on his face. But the last part seemed to register just fine as his lips captured the angels in a violent kiss; his sharp teeth catching as he pushed him further into the couch. 

The only thought running through his addled mind was _Aziraphale, Aziraphale, Angel._ His plump thighs firm under his desperate hands, his soft lips open in invitation as he licked into his tongue. 

Cool silk slid smoothly against his body, as Aziraphale opened his eyes. They had teleported again. This time onto Crowley's enormous bed, fitted with silky, black sheets. Jerking back to the present as the demon's moans echoed in his ear, he slipped his tongue out to meet Crowley's, hands moving to play with his bum.

Crowley ran teeth over Aziraphale's jumping pulse, ripping a shriek from his mouth. Crowley pulled away to look at the angel in his face, eyes dark with arousal. 

He began to frantically kiss over his face placing kisses on his nose, cheeks, then traveling lower to his neck chest, and over hardening nipples. Crowley snarled in annoyance as Aziraphale's well-loved clothes got in the way of his ministrations. Moving to his lean back on his haunches, Crowley freed a hand to snap all of their clothes away, eliciting a startled gasp from the principality. Crowley smirked, fangs glinting in the dim candlelight (that had miraculously appeared when he had snapped his fingers. It's not like he had them waiting around, should this day come.)

Crowley rested his forehead against the angel's, staring deeply into his eyes, before tilting his head. Their lips met in a soft caress and it lasted no more than a couple of seconds before he pulled away. The pair looked at each other once more before Crowley smashed his lips against Aziraphale's soft ones once more, immediately flicking his forked tongue into his pilant mouth. The appendage traced every corner of his mouth, hips coming together in messy grinds. Aziraphale moaned helplessly, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Crowley sucked his tongue.

Crowley pulled his mouth away from the angel's with a pop, drool connecting their mouths obscenely. Aziraphale looked like the perfect image of lust, lips red and swollen, hair splayed around his head in a halo. Crowley couldn't be harder. Cock straining painfully between his legs.

He slithered down the angel's body, raking his talons lightly over exposed flesh as he did so. Aziraphale gasped when the demon nosed at the junction of his thigh, hot breath leaving goosebumps in its wake. Crowley glanced up at him one last time, before he swallowed around his entire length, jaw unhinging and throat stretching to accommodate him.

Aziraphale was sure he would discorporate right then and there. Crowley held the angel down with incredible strength, not allowing Aziraphale to move an inch. He whimpered helplessly as Crowley bobbed his head up and down his cock, tongue sliding out to play with his slit. 

Before long, Aziraphale was a panting mess, heat pooling dangerously in his groin as Crowley continued to work his cock. He tugged at the angel's balls, eliciting a gasp from the angel above before moving to rub softly at his perineum, careful not to let sharp nails bite into the sensitive skin there.

"I'm gonna make you mine, would you like that?" Crowley whispered when he finally pulled away from his tortured length. Aziraphale let out a keening whine at the loss. Aziraphale was pretty sure that he said it more to himself than anything but he couldn't help but answer back. Begging for the demon to continue. "Oh, oh.  _ Please,  _ Crowley. Please. I want all of you." 

Suddenly remembering that he could touch too, Aziraphale reached up and ran his hands down Crowley's bare chest in exploration, reveling in pleasure at the trembling sigh in response. He made his way down to the trail of obsidian scales that led the way down to Crowley's cock, rock hard and drooling precum. Aziraphale grabbed it lightly hoping to return the favor, but Crowley swatted his hand away. The look on his face was clear. He needed Aziraphale now.

Using almost all of the self-control that he had left, he snapped quickly, chest rumbling delightedly as the angel moaned in surprise as his entrance was left open and ready. 

_ Next time,  _ Crowley's muddled brain managed to supply. He threw his head back with a groan and gripped the base of his cock to stop from coming at the thought.  _ There will be a next time and the next. He's mine and I'm his. _

Crowley clambered back up the angel's body, tucking his lanky body between generous thighs. He couldn't help but stare at the angel's flushed face, eyes half-lidded in pleasure and chest rising and falling rapidly.

Crowley pushed Aziraphale's thighs open, encouraging them to curl around his waist. Aziraphale indulged the demon, chuckling breathily as he hooked his legs around the demon leaving no room for escape. Crowley grabbed his length and brought it closer to the angel's entrance. He flicked his eyes up to look into Aziraphale's eyes, as his own were rimmed with question. 

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around the demon's neck, nodding enthusiastically at the unspoken query as he pushed his hips up to meet Crowley's.

Choking back a moan and needing no more confirmation, Crowley pushed in, moving slowly until he was fully sheathed. Aziraphale groaned loudly, as he bottomed out, brows knitting in pleasure at the new sensations.  _ I didn't know it could be like this, _ the angel thought distantly. He went through every single instance the act of coupling was mentioned in history. In songs, poems, letters. There was never a time when it wasn't at the beginning of humanity's to-do list He hadn't understood the intimacy of it all, only believing it was a primitive dance the humans partook in to appease urges. 

But underneath Crowley, safe in his arms and finally together after so long of waiting, he understood. The demon was looking at him like he had just given him the world, running his hand up and down his side and cooing softly.

The heavy weight of Crowley's length nestled inside him, pressing against his prostate, was driving Aziraphale mad. He gently tugged on Crowley's short, fiery hair, scratching lightly at the nape of his neck. Crowley shuddered in response to the attention on his sensitive nape. 

Crowley experimented with sliding his cock out and shallowly thrusting back in. His eyes searched for discomfort on the angel's face. When he found none, just the blissed out look of his lover, he made to thrust faster, setting a steady rhythm with his hips.

The sounds of hips meeting hips filled the air, squelching loudly as Aziraphale moved his hips down to meet Crowley's measured thrusts. Aziraphale bounced on the length inside him, shyly as first then harder as blinding pleasure struck both of them.

Groaning into the flushed crook of the angel's neck, Crowley began to thrust faster, angling his hips to meet Aziraphale's prostate every time. Crowley traced the shell of Aziraphale's ear, placing wet kisses as he made his way to the angel's neck. Aziraphale clamped down wailing loudly on the demon's cock when he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot near his pulse point. Crowley yelped in surprise, having to miracle away the orgasm that threatened to cut their time short as Aziraphale squeezed around him. "Please Crowley, move faster my love. I'm so close," 

Crowley began thrusting harder, hand snaking down the angel's thigh to stroke his leaking cock. It felt like an eternity that they were joined together, moving in harmony, before the familiar tightening in his belly snapped. Aziraphale tensed in pleasure as his orgasm overtook him, spilling on the demon's stomach. He called out Crowley's name, holding the demon close as he bounced on Crowley's length, coaxing him to come with him. With the combination of the blissed-out way the angel yelled his name and the pulsing heat around his length, Crowley emptied inside the angel white flashing behind his eyes. Their orgasms seemed to last forever, before they were flopping down on the mattress, muscles feeling like jelly.

Sliding out with a gross, wet sound, Crowley laid next to Aziraphale, snapping away the mess pooling between Aziraphale's thighs to remedy the grimace that flashed over the principality's face at the feeling. Now dry and clean, Aziraphale pulled the demon in close to him, letting him drape over his tired body like a blanket with a deep, contented sigh. 

Crowley nuzzled into his neck, smiling for the nth time that night as he settled deeper into the angel.

Nothing could disturb them for the rest of the night, completely relaxed, and intent on making up for lack of contact over the years. They would always have one another and that was good enough for them.

In Heaven and Hell, two beings were getting the scolding of their immortal lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I really hope you guys enjoyed. This is my first fic and I hope to continue improving in the future.  
> Please let me know if you liked it or if there's somethings I need to edit.
> 
> Have a great day/night and happy Halloween 🎃!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!
> 
> I'm hoping to wrap this fic up before the weekend, so you can expect the next chapter very soon.
> 
> It will contain smut, so please be sure to take care if that's not something you like.


End file.
